


Greatest Show

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Phineas and Phillip spend a quiet moment together after a show.





	Greatest Show

“Sometimes,” Phillip is breathless. “I think the only reason you let me do these shows is because of this.” He finished the sentence by grinding against the erection that the long ringmaster’s coat barely hides.

“You’re no better,” Phineas replies, just as breathless despite having spent the whole show in the wings. “You’re absolutely gorgeous out there, Phil.”

“Nothing compared to you,” Phillip surged back in for another kiss.

“Hey!” Charles broke into the bubble the ringmasters had made for themselves. “Get a room you two!”

“It’s our circus, General Thumb,” Phineas retorted. The possessive inclusion of ownership sent a shiver up Phillip’s spine. “Find your own dark corner.”

Charles rolled his eyes. “Well, Lettie was looking for you, Barnum. If she hasn’t found you in ten minutes, I’m telling her where you are.”

Phineas sighed, leaning back against the bleachers as Charles left. “I suppose we should get back to running our circus.”

Phillip straightened his jacket with a nod. “I’ll see you in our tent tonight?”

“Tonight,” Phineas agreed with a quick kiss, chaste in comparison to its far more heated predecessors. “Good show tonight.”

Phillip smiled the shy smile of a man who rarely received honest praise. “Thanks.” He pulled Phineas down to fix his hair. “I love you,” he added as he let Phineas straighten with a kiss on the forehead.

“Love you too,” Phineas said with a bright grin as he returned to the bustle of the main ring, Phillip following, as always.


End file.
